Definately Gave Her Hell
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Song Fic to the song Gives You Hell by All American Rejects. I DONT OWN!


**So aren't I awesome?!? Another one-shot...I really need a clear head for exams so... here it is.**

"NATE WE'RE DONE! O-VER!" screamed Alex from inside the cabin. I was hiding in the bushes outside listening to what was happening. I'm Caitlyn Gellar, Nate Gray of Connect 3's best friend. Him and Alex were FINALLY breaking up. I smiled to myself. Alex was a...well, quite frankly poser. She used to be one of my best friends as well. Until me and Nate became friends...

Alex used to be the girly girl who - surprisingly enough - wasn't a snob, like the rest of the girls at school. Me and her balanced each other out. I was the tom boy. Until - like I said - Nate. Nate and I became friends at camp last summer. He visited me many times and Alex begged me to let her be there at the same time. She seemed to think Nate liked me - HE DOES NOT! No matter WHAT Mitchie says Shane tells her... - because I was different than the other girls. That's when the light bulb appeared over her head.

By the next time Nate had come to my town Alex was basically an exact replica of me. She went over board with the flirting and did basically everything but get it on with him in front of the whole school at one of our school's fund raising fairs. So that's when the worst thing happened. She asked him out and her - grudgingly...at first - said yes. Then he got to know her - well, basically me - better. Then he fell for her. And that is the exact point in which my friendship with Alex died. Nate...well it was harder to break my friendship with Nate then Alex.

Well...you see, I secretly love Nate. But I rather be friends then nothing at all. Thats why I have always kept my crush a secret. I dont think I could handle not having him in my life. The last thing I needed was something to happen between Nate and I that happened to him and Alex.

But anyway...back to the present. I watched Alex storm out of his cabin and run to the front of the camp waiting for her ride. She was visiting Nate today - she didn't have enough qualifications (I think talent) to get into the camp - when she walked into Nate's cabin finding Nate on top of me tickling me beyond imagination. That's when Alex went total APE SHIT! Her eyes - I SWEAR - went red and she pointed to me then at the door. Nate coughed nervously and got off of me. I hurried outside muttering "see ya" and hiding in a bush to eavesdrop. Then talked -well more yelled - for easily a half hour. That brings us back to Alex storming away. She was accusing Nate of cheating on her and letting her jealously flow...

I heard Nate sigh and I heard the groan of the bed as he sat on it. I figured it was safe and shyly made my way into the cabin. I sat down next to him and played dumb.

"So...what happened?" I asked. Yeah I am a good actor...NOT!

"Uh...we broke up." Nate said flatly.

"Nate...I'm so sorry... its all my fault. I know how territorial Alex gets..." I started saying feeling genuinely sorry for hurting him...not Alex though.

"No Caity...Its my own fault. I should have broken up with her as soon as I..." Nate started but abruptly stopped.

"As soon as you what? Didn't love her anymore?" I asked picking my head up from his shoulder, which it was resting on.

"uh...um...yeah."

"Nate"

"Yea?"

"Your a terrible liar dude."

"Its nothing Caity" He said blushing and looking away.

"Nate tell me now...or I'll tell everyone about the picture your mom showed me of you running down the street naked when you were 5..." I said evilly smiling.

"Your evil, you know that?"

"Yup...but don't change the subject!"

"Fine its just I have feelings for someone else..."

"Ohhh. Who?!?" I exclaimed.

"Whoa! Dont go all Chick mode on me know Caity..." he said laughing and unwrapping his arms from my to put his hands up as if he were innocent.

"Just tell me"

"Fine its... uh...well this is really...embarrassing...but its...uh...you." he said looking down. My heart stopped. Was this a joke.

"Really?" I chocked out. He nodded in responce. "whoa..." was all I whispered.

"But..you know its cool if you don't feel the same..." Nate started

"Shut Up you big idiot!" I laughed cutting him off. He smiled and kissed me. When we pulled apart I smiled so big it felt like my face would break.

* * *

It had been 3 months since Nate and I had gotten together and we were still going strong. I was currently at one of their concerts. I looked out from the stage into the audience. I saw many screaming girls...but none as surprising as Alex. She was staring intently at Nate dressed very slutty.

"OKay guys. wehave a new song which Nate wrote a while ago..."

"And we're going to play it for you!!!"

"So yeah...I wrote it. Its about breaking up with someone who feels better than you. Its not exactly about anyone particular person..." Nate drifted off smiling. I smiled too knowing it was probably about the whole Alex break up.

_wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 base  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories there no good to me  
And he's here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look you wear so well_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well_

I smiled as Nate dramatically finished the song with a high voice. I laughed as Connect 3 said good night and ran back stage.

"Nice dude!" I luaghed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thanks" he smirked back at me and kissed me. When we broke apart we noticed we were still partically on stage. Girls began screaming and 'aww' ing. Well all but 1 girl. Alex stood their grimacing then turned around and stomped away from the stadium.

"I think that song did give her hell!" I laughed.

"CAITY! The song isn't about a particular person...Gosh. I don't need anymore questioning!" He said smirking.

"OH! Riiight!" I smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too!"

**So yah...shitty ending but oh well...I g2g. If my mom comes in she'll be screaming bloody murder that I'm not studying. So bye, AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! **


End file.
